mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Brocken Gigant
- Premium= }} |-| Black SP= - Premium= }} |no. = Regular release 19411 19414 (Black SP) 19452 (Premium) Limited editions 92302 (21st CRed) 92303 (21st Black) 92304 (21st White) 92305 (21st CBlue) 92361 (21st Ver. II Metallic Blue) 92362 (21st Ver. II Smoke) 92363 (21st Ver. II CViolet) 92364 (21st Ver. II COrange) 92351 (Jet Black SP) 92409 (Black Metallic Ver.) 95512 (Black Premium)|series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super-FM Chassis FM-A Chassis (Premium variants)|rel = Regular releases June 25, 1996 January 25, 1997 (Black SP) April 21, 2018 (Premium) Limited editions April 2015 (21st) May 2016 (Jet Black SP) November 2016 (21st Ver. II) January 2019 (Black Metallic Ver,) September 14, 2019 (Black Premium)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Gen Kondou Team G Muscles (Let's & Go! Tsubasa)}}The Brocken Gigant is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on June 25, 1996. It is the first Mini 4WD car to be equipped with the Super-FM Chassis. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Gen Kondou's machine, which was then upgraded to the Black Metallic variant in [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]]. The Black Special variant had also appear in the anime adaptation of ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP''. The Premium variant was featured in ''Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend'' as Team G Muscles' machines. General info The Brocken Gigant features the low-height, tank-car-like fully-cowled body design. There's the guard bars on each wheels. The top half of the motor was exposed for better heat dissipation. On the rear, there's the attachment holes that were normally concealed by the body decals. Those allows user to install any wing roller stay set. On the rear guard bars, there's the screw holes for roller attachment. Should user install the front bumper parts, the front parts of the bodyshell can be removed. All models, except the Premium variant, were equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires. Brocken Gigant and Black Special The original Brocken Gigant and its Black Special variant has the tiger-stripes body decals, with black on the original model and two-tone white and red on the Black Special. A optional decal can be applied onto the exposed motor. The original model sports the red bodyshell and yellow wheels, while the Black Special sports the smoke body and red wheels. The standard Brocken Gigant has its chassis frame and A parts molded in dark green. while the Black Special has its chassis frame and A parts molded in black and smoke respectively. Both variants doesn't comes with a standard motor. Premium variant The Premium variant features the same color scheme as the standard model, except with the metallic blue canopy. It was equipped with the yellow, 6-spoke spiral-type small diameter low-profile wheels with the black low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts for the Premium variant were molded in metallic gray and red respectively. 21st Century Editions There are two known releases of the Charatoru-exclusive variants. The first variants, released in April 2015, sports the different decal design and lacks the tiger-stripes. It has four color models: Clear red, black, white and clear blue. However, the body decals works best with the black model. Depends on the models, it comes in either the white chassis, yellow A parts and white tires or red chassis, black A parts and black tires. All models shares the gold-plated wheels. The second variant, released in November 2016, sports that same decal design as the first variant but in different colors. It has four color models: Metallic blue, smoke, clear violet and clear orange. The second variant's decals works best with the Metallic blue models. Depends on the models, it comes in either the red chassis frame, black A parts and red tires or white chassis frame, gray A parts and white tires. All models shares the bronze-plated wheels. Jet Black Special variant The Indonesia-exclusive Jet Black Special features the black body color with silver and blue stripes and metallic red canopy. It was equipped with the gun metal with black tires. It comes with the carbon-mixed nylon chassis frame. The A parts were molded in black. Black Metallic variant Based on the Premium variant, the Black Metallic variant features the black plated bodyshell. It also has the special body decals. It was originally sold as a ''CoroCoro Aniki''-exclusive item and later sold at the Tamiya events. It was equipped with the red plated, 6-spoke spiral-type small diameter low-profile wheels with the black low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were the same as the standard Premium variant. Black Premium variant The Black Premium variant featuring similar body color scheme of that of the original Black Special, with some alterations. It was equipped with the dark silver, 6-spoke spiral-type small diameter low-profile wheels with the red hard-compound low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in white and black respectively. In the manga and anime The Brocken Gigant is a battle race machine created by Dr. Ogami and was belongs to Gen Kondou. Due to its long wheelbase and front motor layout, the car has better corner-out characteristic and straight line stability. The car was very heavy, which Gen was taking advantage of and use to attack and destroy other cars. In the anime, It is also capable of doing power drifts as it was equipped with the high-performance motor. In the manga, it was instead equipped with the high-torque motor. The car is capable of doing wheelies, which was used to performs the 'Brocken Crush' ('Hammer G Crush' in the manga) where the Brocken Gigant crush the opponent's Mini 4WD car by pressing onto them after the wheelie. In the anime, it can also initiate the 'Brocken Fang' attack where the front cowl open up, doubiling as the car's 'jaw' and use it crush a Mini 4WD car. In the anime, Gen had once removed all the battle race parts from the Brocken Gigant during the Super Great Japan Cup's 2nd section, resulting in the massive boost in acceleration and speed due to its reduced weight. In WGP, Gen, who already stayed away from battle racing, had became a coach of the Horizonte Mini 4WD racing team. During that time, he has the Brocken Gigant painted in black. (Which was showed in the videotape he sent to Kai.) In chapter 3 of Return Racers!, Gen's Brocken Gigant was ultimately destroyed by the Death Angels' Mini 4WD cars along with Rei's Ray Stinger and Kai's Beak Spider and was modified into the Beak Stinger G by Crusher Jiro himself. After the race with the Seiba brothers, Jiro reverted the cars and gave them back to the Ogami trio. In chapter 15 of the middle-school arc, Gen's Brocken Gigant had upgraded into the Black Metallic variant. General info Gallery Boxarts BrockenGigantPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant. BrockenGigantBlackMetallicVerBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium Black Metallic Ver. BrockenGigantBlackPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Black Premium. Trivia * The bodyshell of the Brocken Gigant can be fitted onto the FM-A Chassis without any modification. However, racer must remove the front bumper parts temporarily before hooking its front foot to the chassis's front hole. See also * Beak Stinger G External links Tamiya Japan * Brocken Gigant on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Brocken Gigant Black Special on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Brocken Gigant Premium on Tamiya Japan * Brocken Gigant Black Premium on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) Tamiya America * Brocken Gigant Premium on Tamiya America * Brocken Gigant Black Premium on Tamiya America Charatoru * Brocken Gigant 21st Century Edition on Charatoru official website (Japanese) * Brocken Gigant 21st Century Edition Version II on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series